


Of All Shapes and Sizes

by kolivan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in all shapes and sizes. Grimlock and Fixit are no expection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Shapes and Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. Send me to hell because that is where I belong.

Some would think of their relationship as taboo, while others would just find it weird and confusing. But those bots didn’t matter to them. The only thing that mattered in their relationship was each other, and it wasn’t anyone else’s business but their own, and that’s just the way they liked it. 

Usually Grimlock hated being left behind on missions because of the whole “robots in disguise” thing with humans and stuff, but today, he didn’t mind at all. It was a foggy day outside of Crown City today, and Bumblebee and the others were out on a mission near humans, so Grimlock was forced to stay behind at the scrapyard. Today, however, Grimlock was more than happy to stay behind, since it let him have the quality time with Fixit that they both had been craving for a long time. 

The Dinobot lay on his stomach in dinosaur mode, snoring as he curled around Fixit in the command center. Most of the time he couldn’t fit, but today, he made himself fit, much to Fixit’s chargin, but he quickly got over it when the orange minicon was cuddled but the large mech. 

“What a pleasant morning. It’s cool and damp, but…” Fixit looked back at the sleeping Dinobot. “But you make it seem like it’s a perfect sunny day.” 

Grimlock answered with a snore and pulled Fixit closer with his short arms, smiling in his sleep. 

The orange minicon just chuckled and kissed his cheek.


End file.
